Gone
by Harry Clone
Summary: This story contains homosexuality at its utmost G-ratedness. THIS IS A SLASH With Harry and Ron. Don't like it, don't read it. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

The bartender refilled Harry's glass with cheap vodka, "What's the matter, Harry? Usually you come in, grab a drink, and then your out of here."

Harry gulp down the alcohol, "I got dumped today."

"That is a real shame, do I know her?"

"He isn't much of a drinker," Harry finished his drink and walk out into the cold, quiet, unforgiving streets of London.

Harry stumbled into his flat and switched on the lights. His boyf-roommate had left a gigantic mess, again. Harry walked around the mountain of trash and into the spare bedroom. He stripped and collapsed into the bed. As he fell asleep he tried not to think about how he usually shared with…ZZZ.

Harry woke up looking at Ron's face and smiled. It always felt good to wake up so close to the man he loved. But why did he feel so numb inside? Realization struck him like a lightning bolt. Ron had dumped him! They weren't supposed to be together! Harry moved out of the bed fraction by fraction until he was standing over Ron. Beautiful Ron. Harry shook his head. He grabbed his clothes and ran from the room, tears find their way down his cheeks.

Harry hurriedly dressed and packed. He scribbled a note to Ron, tears falling freely. He shrank the trunk and slipped it in his pocket. Slipping out of the flat, he closed the door as slowly and quietly as possible. Harry walked quickly out into the parking lot. As he started the flying motorcycle Sirius had left for him, he blew a kiss at the window to the room Ron was sleeping in.

Harry drove off down the street toward number twelve Gimmauld Place.

Ron POV

Ron woke up and slipped out of the spare bedroom. He stumbled through the mess and up to the fridge. The door opened to reveal champagne. A lot of champagne.

"Damn," Ron slammed the door closed and sat down at the kitchen table. His eyes fell on Harry's note,

_Ron,_

_I can't stay here with you now that you don't share my feelings._

_Here is my half of the rent for the month._

_Lo_

_Harry_

"What the hell?" Ron asked, bewildered, staring at the tear-streaked note. Then he remembered what he did the day before, "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Ron yelled.

"Weasley," he berated himself, "You are an idiotic jackass! I can't believe it!" he started tearing up, "You dumped the best thing to ever happen to you."

Ron went back to the fridge and pulled out a bottle.

"I'll have that champagne now," he quipped as he took his first drink in three years.

Harry knocked at the entrance to number twelve Grimmauld Place.

Remus Lupin opened the door, "Harry! Come in!"

Harry stepped into the now spotless house, "Hi Remmy."

Remus snorted, "Why do you insist on calling me that?"

Harry smiled, "Sirius told me it would drive you crazy."

Remus motioned for Harry to sit, "Did you come see me for a reason?"

"Can I talk to you?"

Remus smiled, "Of course you can. Will Ron be joining us?"

A tear escaped Harry's eye. He spoke stiffly, "No, we aren't seeing each other anymore."

Remus sat beside Harry and put his arm around his shoulder, "I'm sorry, do you know why?"

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Ginny POV

"Ron, open up!" Ginny pounded on the door. She waited for all of ten seconds before blowing it off its hinges.

Ron was lying on the couch, "Gin?"

"You're drunk!"

"I always drink when I lose the love of my life."

"Get up!"

"Why?"

"Hermione sent me to tell you that you are a father-to-be."

"I know that."

"Then get up!"

"Harry would never take me back."

"Yes he will," Ginny said confidently and then punched him in the arm, "After you sleep off three bottles of champagne."

Harry POV

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked, handing him a glass of water.

Harry took it from her, "Nauseous."

"That's from drinking last night. From now on, no alcohol or caffeine for you. Can you tell what it is?"

Harry concentrated, "I think it's a girl."

"Yeah, congrats mate," Fred walked in carrying the twins, James and Jesse.

"Hi Uncle Harry," James said reaching out to him.

"Hi James," Harry took him from Fred as Hermione did the same with Jesse.

"Hello Handsome," Hermione kissed Fred on the cheek.

"Hi Honey."

Harry stood up and set James on his chair, "Bye everybody. Thanks for letting me impose on your hospitality," he walked out the front door, followed by a chorus of goodbyes.

Hermione POV

Fred looked questioningly at Hermione, "Why didn't you tell him you sent Ginny to get Ron?"

Hermione stared out the window, "I'm not bailing Ron out again."

Ron POV

Ron stood in almost the exact position Harry had stood in only hours before, the doorstep of number twelve. He knocked loudly.

Remus opened the door.

Ron coughed, "Entertaining?" he asked, eyeing Remus's boxer shorts and bare chest with amusement.

Remus blushed, "Something like that."

"Is Harry still here?"

Remus shook his head, "He went to see 'Mione."

"Can I use your fireplace?"

"Sure," Remus stepped back to let him by.

Ron brushed into him, "Nice abs," he whispered teasingly.

"Right," Remus pushed Ron's hand away.

Ron held up a hand to block his vision, "Hi, Tonks."

Tonks laughed, "You can look, Ronnie."

Ron moved his hand to see Tonks fully dressed.

Tonks winked, "Just beating Remus at Strip Poker."

"Hasn't he won anything?"

Tonks shrugged, "He got my shoe."

Ron smirked at Remus, "Can I play later, Remmy?"

"Not bloody likely."

Ron laughed and then threw Floo powder in the fire. He stepped in and called out, "The mansion on the hill."

Harry POV

Harry rang the doorbell.

Joshua Bennett, Ginny's American husband, opened the door, "Can I help you?"

Harry sighed, they'd gone over this before, "Cut it out, Josh, for the last time, I am gay, I don't love your wife, and now I'm pregnant."

"Come on in, Harry."

"Thank you."

Ginny came around the corner, "Harry! Congratulations!" She took him by the hands, "Do you know what it is?"

Harry smiled, "I'm pretty sure it's a girl."

Ginny squealed, "I'm going to be an Aunt!"

"I don't know about that, but…"

Ginny turned to Joshua, "Speaking of children, I was thinking about..."

Joshua turned ash white, "Gin…"

Harry laughed silently, "I'm sure you don't want me around for _that_ discussion. I'll be at the Burrow," he turned on his heel and walked out.

Ron POV

Ron landed in Fred's lap. Basically.

Hermione helped him to his feet, "It's nice to see you, Ron," she slapped him across the face, "Never do that again!"

Ron rubbed his cheek; "I'll get him back when I find him."

"Good!"

"So…where did he go?"

"Ginny's place."

Ron threw more Floo powder into the fire, stepped inside and said, "The mansion in the woods."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Harry POV

Harry opened the door and was immediately embraced by Molly Weasley. He laughed, "Nice to see you Molly."

"It's good to see you, dear. Do you know what it is?"

"You astound me with your knowledge of your family. It's a girl."

She squealed, "Congratulations! Can I get something for you?"

Harry shook his head; "I just wanted to tell you about my daughter, I've got something else I need to do. But I could come for dinner?"

"Of course, of course. I'm already inviting everyone else. Have you two set a date?"

Harry's smile lost some of its zeal, "I don't think we're going to get married, Molly. We aren't seeing each other anymore."

Molly's smiled became rather fixed, "Oh…well I'll see you at dinner."

Harry nodded, "Right," he hugged her again and headed toward the door, "Tell Arthur for me?"

"Of course, dear."

Ron POV

Ron stepped out of the fireplace and put his hand over Ginny's mouth, "I'm an jackass, I know. Where'd he go?"

Ginny pulled Ron's hand away, "The Burrow."

"Oh, crap."

Ginny smiled crookedly, "Remember, stop her quickly or she'll never finish."

"Right," Ron threw some Floo powder in the flames and stepped in.

Ron stepped from the fireplace, "Hello, Mum," he said weakly.

"HOW DARE YOU GET THE BOY PREGNANT AND THEN DUMP HIM!"

"Mum please…"

"DON'T YOU 'MUM PLEASE' ME!"

"Please, tell me where he went."

Molly took a deep, calming breath, "Godric's Hollow."

"I'll come back later so you can yell at me," Ron Disapparated with a loud crack.

Harry POV

Harry landed the motorcycle in the field that had been his parent's house. He walked over to the three graves that existed under a giant oak tree. The furthest tombstone, his father's, was grown over with roses, all except for the inscription, _A valiant father, husband and hero A Marauder to the end_. His mother's, the one in the center, was, of course, covered in lilies, and her inscription read, _A brave mother, wife, and friend. Kind to everyone_. Sirius's grave had black irises planted all around it, and his inscription, Harry's favorite, read, _A Gryffindor amongst Slytherins. A Marauder amongst Death Eaters_.

Harry sat on the grass in front of them, "Hi guys. I've got some good news, I'm gonna be a daddy! I'm pretty sure it's a girl and…"

He was interrupted by the large crack of a person Apparating into the clearing, "Harry?"

Harry's eyes filled with tears, "Ron."

Ron came and sat beside him, "Harry…" he began.

"Yes, Ron?"

"Harry Potter, will you marry me?" he held out a gold wedding band.

Harry stared at the ring a moment. He looked up at Ron, his eyes filled with tears of happiness, "Yes Ron Weasley, I will marry you."


End file.
